Almost Paradise
by See Jane Write
Summary: Alex thought she was used to being out of Witness Protection. Then her husband shows up. Slight crossover with Conviction.
1. Chapter 1

Almost Paradise

Summary: Alex thought she was used to being out of Witness Protection. Then her husband shows up. Slight crossover with Conviction.

Notes: With all the sad Alex stories I've been posting, I needed a chance for Alex to be happy. She deserves it. Slightly AU in that Alex has been in Witness Protection for about six and a half years, and she did not get out (and get the Bureau Chief position) until April 2010. It will all work out. Also AU in that none of the "Ghost" stuff happened. And she's not engaged to Robert.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Jim, the events of _SVU,_ the events of _Conviction_, or anything else that Dick Wolf owns. I do however own Eric.

* * *

"Jim, it's Murder Two," Alex Cabot stated plainly as she walked over to her mini-refrigerator. Deputy Assistant District Attorney Jim Steele was lingering in her doorway. She could only assume it was about his latest case. She retrieved a small half-pint water bottle from her fridge. She offered one to Jim, but he declined. She shrugged and opened hers. After taking a sip, she continued. "Don't be afraid to stand up to Lionel Granger. You can prove murder two, so go for it," she told him. "No deals on this one, either."

Jim shook his head. "Good," Jim said. He moved into her office a little bit. "I'm just checking up on you," he told Alex. "Making sure you're ok," he added.

Alex shook her head slightly. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked him. She could feel her cheeks flushing. Of course she was not ok. She had only been out for a couple of weeks, and she was already having doubts about it. The way she left things as her past identity. She had not had a chance to explain any of her actions. She could not just pick up the phone and call either. She hated it, but she did not need to let Jim know any of that.

She barely knew Jim anymore. He had changed a lot while she was in Witness Protection. He was dating Jessica Rossi. He was more serious now. She sighed. Everything was different.

"You've changed, Alex," Jim told her plainly.

Alex shrugged. "It's been almost seven years, Jim," she told him. "We all changed."

Before Alex could say anything to persuade Jim to go out the door, her phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID. It was security from the main floor. She had to answer it. "Excuse me," she told Jim as she hit the speaker phone button. If this was a serious threat, it could affect other ADAs. Jim had a right to know. "Cabot," she said to the security officer.

"Hey, Ms. Cabot," the officer said. Alex recognized his voice as David. David was one of the older security guards. He was there when Alex first started working there. In fact, he had guided her to Branch's office when she interviewed. "We have this crazy guy, Eric Oswald. He's demanding that he sees you. Says you know him." He chuckled. "Probably some angry citizen who say your face on the news. Do you want us to show him out?"

Alex shook her head. "No, it's ok," she said. "I know him. Send him up." With that, she hung up the phone.

"Let me guess," Jim started. "Old boyfriend?"

Alex shook her head again as she took a sip of her water. She would then looked over at her fridge and pulled out a larger bottle of water. She would need it. She could already feel her face getting warmer.

"Alright, I give up," Jim said. "Who is he?"

Alex's eyes were focused on her office door. "My husband."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

October 2003

Annapolis, Maryland

Sarah Melanie Clemens. Sarah Clemens. Sarah M. Clemens. Ms. Clemens. Miss Sarah. Sarah Melanie. Clemens, Sarah Melanie. Sarah.

No matter how many variations Alex Cabot tried, none seemed to work. How could any of them be right? She had been Alexandra Cabot for twenty-eight years. Her education, her career was based in being Alex Cabot. She still remembered the first newspaper article about her in the local section of _The New York Times_. It was after her first conviction. The case was pretty solid, but it was a talked about case. _Alexandra Cabot, the daughter of Richard Cabot, was the prosecuting attorney in the case against Espinosa._ It made her debut. How could she go back from that?

The articles about her now were fewer and farther apart, if they even appeared at all. She knew what was happening back in the city. There were no witnesses at her shooting. Sure, Olivia and Elliot were there, but they did not see who shot her. Elliot tried to get the plate, but he could not run fast enough to catch the car. Olivia was too busy trying to save Alex's life. According to Agent Hammond, the fact that she was disappearing in the media was a good thing. If the public was forgetting about her, the chances were higher that Cesar Valez (wherever he was) believed she truly was dead.

And that brought her here. Technically, she was no longer Alex Cabot. Her name was Sarah Melanie Clemens. That was the name that now appeared on her driver's license. She had a different social security number. She was no longer the heiress to her father's fortune. Instead, it was believed that she came from Vermont. Instead of being an assistant district attorney, she was a receptionist for Anne Arundel Hospital. Her duties no longer included writing motions and putting people's asses in jail. Now she just answered the phone, logged in visitors, and directed new staff members to their respective portions of the hospital. Occasionally, she would schedule follow-up appointments for patients.

She glanced up at the man who had just walked through the door. He definitely looked a little panicked. She straightened herself in her seat before addressing him. "Can I help you?" she asked with a friendly and reassuring smile.

"I'm looking for someone," the man said.

Alex nodded slowly. "Ok, can you tell me their name?"

"I don't know it," the man admitted sheepishly. "I just know that I hit him this morning on 50. I just had to make sure he was ok."

Again, Alex nodded slowly. One of the ER nurses would call and inform her about major traumas coming in. That way if someone came through the main doors looking for the victim, Alex could direct them immediately to the emergency room. She tried to scan her memory. 50. It wasn't one of the Beltways. Did it even have a name?

"I was certain the police officer said he was at this hospital," the man said at Alex's silence.

"Right," Alex said quickly. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm new to the area. I'm still trying to get my highways straight." She then nodded. The nurse did clearly say 50. "But, you're right. The man was brought in here. Did you want to see him?" she asked as she reached for a visitor's pass.

The man shrugged. "I doubt he'll want to see me," he admitted. "Provided if he's even ok."

Alex nodded. "He's going to be fine," she said.

The man gave her a quizzical stare. "No offense, but you're a receptionist, not a doctor."

"None taken," she said, "but, if it means anything, the attending did give me an update about ten minutes ago. The guy you hit is upstairs."

"Awake?" the man asked. "If he is, I think I'm looking at a lawsuit. Or criminal charges or something."

Alex shrugged. "Possibly," she stated. She smiled. This guy seemed nice. Despite the fact that she knew he was capable of hitting people's cars, she felt comfortable with him. "I can't go into details since you're not family. I have to respect his privacy, but I will tell you that the reason he's upstairs has nothing to do with a car accident. Without you, they wouldn't have known."

"Well, that's a little comforting," the man said with a small sigh of relief. He then looked over at Alex. "I like the way you think," he stated.

Alex felt her cheeks warming. She recognized his behavior. He was about to ask her out.

"I'm Eric," he said as he extended his right hand to her. "Eric Oswald."

Alex smiled as she shook his hand. It was a nice, firm handshake. She felt safe. "Sarah Clemens," she said back. "And before you ask, I won't go out with you."

"Ouch," Eric teased her. "At least let me ask."

"I thought I'd save you the humiliation," Alex stated. She did give him a smile though. "It's not you. It's just, I'm new. I don't know how long I'll actually be in Annapolis, so I'd rather save us both the pain of a break-up."

Eric raised an eyebrow at her. "You hate it that much?" he asked. Before Alex had the opportunity to answer, he continued. "Well, that's because you haven't seen all there is to see with the help of a native," he informed her.

"Is it?" Alex's tone hinted at her disbelief in his statement.

Eric nodded confidently. "Look, I'm not looking for anything serious, ok? You just seem like a nice person. Besides, I bet you don't know many people around here."

Alex nodded. "Apart from my co-workers and landlord, no," she admitted.

"Ok," Eric told her. "Then what do you say about us being friends? I'll just be your living tour guide," he offered.

Alex chuckled. "As long as you don't turn into the book my father gave me about sights around here," she told him.

"I promise," Eric told her. "Besides, those tour books don't tell you anything interesting. Take it from a guy who's lived in the Baltimore-DC area his whole life."

"Oh, I believe you," Alex said.

Eric smiled. "Good," he said. He then picked up a piece of paper from her desk and scribbled a phone number on it. "Top's my home, and the bottom is my cell," he told her. "Ball's in your court. I have to get to work."

"You know if the guy or the police ask, I have to pass this along to them," Alex pointed out.

"Cops have my number," Eric said. He then gasped. "I don't mean that in a bad way, though. I mean, they have it from today only. I don't have a record or anything."

Alex nodded. "I'll take your word on it," she told him. _Your word and Hammond's background check on you,_ she couldn't help but think. Hammond checked up on her every two weeks, or more frequently if he felt she was in particular danger. He would without a doubt be running a background check on a guy who would be spending a lot of time with her.

"Good," Eric said. "Nice meeting you, Sarah."


End file.
